clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Clone trooperjessy15
Hi sorry I didn't give u ur proper welcome but I was busy. Anyway I like that u wanna contribute but the pages r supposed to be about urself! U can only put real characters on if they r key people for ur character or of uve made books about them. Clonefanatic 18:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) This is a wiki for people who love the clone wars and want to edit about themselves in the CW fantasy. Not for actual characters Clonefanatic 19:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I would love to post a background on this websit, however I don't know how... Clonefanatic 13:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I took the liberty of making your page about Shark better. I hope u like it. And u should edit about the missions he was on besides Umbara. And, maybe u should edit about the gunship he uses. I could help u out if u want. Clonefanatic 16:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Please write your sentences better, and don't separate your paragraphs. And if you can if Claw was part of the 327th Star Corps he would look like Commander Bly, not Shark, please draw your pics a little better. Clonefanatic 15:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How old are you? Cool, im 13 too. But my B-Day's in two months so I guess u can call me 14. Clonefanatic 23:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Jessy is your wiki about action figures? Because I got alot of pics of Star Wars action figures on my LapTop that I could put on that page.... Clonefanatic 14:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, did u just turn thirteen? Cause I'm turnin 14 in Feb. Clonefanatic 14:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Thank u for alerting me about that... uh... let's just call User: HenryDuckFan, User: HenryDuckFan and leave it at that. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! "Good, I hope it is. Mmm, yes. Mmm, Yes!" -Yoda Clause LOLZ P.S. What is your number one thing that u want for christmas? U know, I've been bullied by two wiki users, Bane(Someother numbers) and user, HenryDuckFan. The Bane guy is even a ADMIN!!! U been bullied by users? Clonefanatic 15:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I wanted Defend Kamino Battle Pack for Christmas. :) Clonefanatic 21:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't know smosh, and I like the Jedi Crash ep because of the battle over Quell and the Rocket droids and Commander Bly, Aayla Secura and all those cool Jedi. Clonefanatic 01:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I understand ur bordom, it happens in school alot! Well hope u did well today. P.S. what's merp? Clonefanatic 02:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for congratulating me on my wiki Clone trooperjessy15, u r a valuble user on here too. And yes I know what merp means. Sadly I did not make that custom Dogma :( I found it on the internet... well that's it. see ya merp Clonefanatic 23:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) alrght ill swing by and tell me how to put a background please... Clonefanatic 23:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I did what u said, and I have this painting thing called Gimp, it helps out alot! Clonefanatic 21:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) The vid was cool, and I don't think those troops died. Most likely a concussion. I CANT WAIT NEW STAR WARS CLONE WARS ONE TONIGHT AT EIGHT O CLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. Yes I still think HenryDuckFan's an OK guy, but I don't get what he meant by me spamming his site? What is spamming??? May the Force be with you.... Clonefanatic 21:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) WOW HOLY CRAP MAN!!!! well I'm happy for ya, and maybe u could put in one of your clone troopers or even CT-1312 Fi. p.s. I don't really know much about the 501st legion fan site what is it, and what type of fight scene would you as a clone or sometyhing be in? I would like to be in it!! If that's alright... Oh and your welcome for fixin some stuff :) Clonefanatic 22:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) dude I have tons of suggections! And the reason why Ahsoka's on is becuase she stars in one of my books I've made, and Galein Starkiller is NOT Galen Marek or Starkiller, he also stars in my books. Tell Me Ur suggestions please... :D Yes I will. I will try to convince them, and, what did you do exactly? Clonefanatic 02:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) well, all I could do was shorten the block. Srry I couldn't do more. I tried... The block will be gone in two weeks. :( Clonefanatic 16:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I wish I could show you my room! I havea HUGE Star Wars the Force Unleashed: II poster, and I collect all of my action figure battlepack cases and figure cases. I have tons. My little bro purchased the Delta Squad Toys r us exclusive pack and he gave my the box and Boss, he's cool. I have 31 action figures and two vehicles an Imperial ARC-170 and a AT-AP. I also got the Defend Kamino battlepack for christmas! Did you get Jessie. Oh and I cant wait if Fi is in the Clone Wars!!!!!!!!!!!! Thxs Man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clonefanatic 17:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) p.s. How many figures u have and what vehicles? one thing do u think u can put my little bros clone in the zillo one make him with 501st markings and on that battle it wold be super cool! i was hopeing that u cold giv zillo 501st narkings and blue ones to and make him a friend of echo please P.S. if the senit sucerity is in the battle swich zillo to them. Clonefanatic 13:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Srry, that was my little bro nevermind what he said! Clonefanatic 13:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) DON'T PUT IN ZILLO, It WAS MY BROTHER"S IDEA, I SAID HE NEEDS TO MAKE A STORY OR SOMETHING WITH MORE INFO ABOUT HIM. p.s. How sure r u that Captain Fi will be in movie, and could u ask if he could execute Order 66 I would also like it it if Fi could execte that Order. I think it's sad that the Jedi died, but I liked it becuase of the beast clone troopers, killing supposedly "invincable" beings. Besides the Jedi shoulda seen it comin' wouldn't the Jedi like to know more about the clones that were born and trainedin secret. And the only thing Yoda says when he thinks he's done something wrong is: "The shroud of the Dark Side clouds everything." Well i've got nothing left reply please... MERP Clonefanatic 14:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, on a scale from 1-10 how good r my chances of Fi makin it in the movie or show, and is the movie gonna CGI or real-life? P.S. I have never gotten a filling before, I hope ur doin alright and how bad does it hurt? Reply please.... Clonefanatic 03:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) O and what do u mean by advertising, and where would u show it? --Clonefanatic 03:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Jessy, on a scale from 1-10 how good r my chances of Fi being in the CW, and will u audition, is it voice audition or will it be real-life? Clonefanatic 00:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Vote for tthe Quote of the month, hurry it goes down in 6 days! Clonefanatic 14:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) News Clonefanatic wanted me to inform you that he will not be here for the next 2 weeks. Until then, keep editing and have fun. :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 05:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) What's up? W What's up? Whats goin on Jessy? I havn't seen u on the wiki for awhile. U play clone wars adventures? Clonefanatic 16:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: (hey do you...) Wow! That's cool! Unfortunately, I don't play Clone Wars Adventures anymore (one of the reasons being that I'm not a Jedi member so I'm practically restricted from enjoying the full game). I check my account every month or so to see the updates and that's about it. Thanks for offering the codes though :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 03:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) CWA cheats Thx for the cheats the c-3p0 one worked but not the jet pack one. Thx again. P.s. do u play clone wars adventures, I'm sure u saw my avatar on my recent pics. Clonefanatic 15:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) U can advertise my site its alright with me:) Clonefanatic 15:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) The code for a speeder is actually jetpack01. Darkjedi55 03:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Jessy I have a job for u, can you go on YouTube and put a video on the homepage? It's a way awesome vid called Order 66-Fate of the Jedi. Wow I love it. Please Reply and put it on. Clonefanatic 14:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Vid Wow......... That's all I can say. Holy crap is is going to be epic!!!!! Oh and today I bought my things for my b-day! I bought new commander Cody new clone trooper phase 2 and an aqua droid. To arrow I am going to see episode in 3D!!! 03:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Youtube account Hey do you have a youtube account? I do, my username is jacenjedi45. Darkjedi55 04:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Ugh for some reason videos won't go up! Darkjedi55 04:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Jessy cna u not put vids on unless it's star wars related. thx Clonefanatic 23:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey jessy yes u may keep the other vids and obviously take off the other one! Lol no I did not have to go through the torture of watching the vid I just saw the revealing girls and did not like it! Ps how old is ur brother???? Clonefanatic 03:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) When I grow up I'm thinking of becoming a soundtrack artist maybe a video game soundtrack artist. I'm very talented with composing music to bad I couldn't show u my SW ones. Or I would like to work in the USAF. Specifically a F-15 eagle pilot. Ps do u have a itouch? Pps have u ever played Halo Wars my fav shoot em up game. Clonefanatic 03:29, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Wow.... Wow that's all I can say, it's obviously great news that my OC will be in the 2014 movie, and I'm glad that u have a part too, I won't tell anyone! I'm sorry u got in trouble for telling,but oh well, at least u got the part. Lol well I've gotten 2 new people on my wiki, and if u can u should try to get more people on this wiki. Once the film comes out in 2014 I'm gonna change my CT-1312 page, so it fits with the movie. Oh yeah my b-day was in feb I'm 14 now!!! I saw the phantom menace in digital 3D it was awesome my first SW film I've seen at the theaters! They did change some things on the 3D version too, it was soooo worth 12 bucks! Have u seen it? Clonefanatic 12:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for subscribing! Well I wish I could make some more videos but my parents banned me from YouTube :( Anyway I will try to make more videos when I have the time. Jacen GhostArx (Comlink) 05:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, it's ok, most ppl don't believe me though when i say there will be the PROGECT. :/ I don't mean to be rude but could you give me some proof for all the non-believers. Also do you know anything else if my clone is going to be in it, and how are you helping the PROGECT? Anyways thx for replying and can't wait for the PROGECT! merp Clonefanatic 17:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC)